Un asistente para el Hokage
by R. Sasu.Naru.Hot.s
Summary: Rokudaime Hokage nunca pensó que sería tan difícil conseguir ayuda. ¿Por qué tantos problemas para encontrar un asistente? Tal vez la razón estaba a su derecha, en esa persona bajo la máscara de halcón.


_**Discleimer**_: Todos los personajes son obra exclusiva de Kishimoto-san. Pero el SasuNaru nos pertenece a todas nosotras :D Y sobre todo en Octubre, éste mes tan especial :3

.

**Un asistente para el Hokage**

**.**

_By R. S.a.s.u.N.a.r.u.H.o.t.s_

_._

…_**oooO*Oooo…**_

_**.**_

Rokudaime Hokage jaló sus rubios cabellos en un nulo intento por sacar parte de su frustración. Ver la enorme cantidad de papeles sobre su escritorio lo desesperaba a cada segundo que pasaba. ¡¿Cuándo pensó que convertirse en Hokage sería lo mejor del mundo?! De haber sabido que todo se resumía a estar sentado por horas tras el escritorio, encerrado en la oficina leyendo y firmando papales, seguramente lo hubiese pensado dos veces antes de aceptar el cargo.

Uzumaki siempre imaginó que sería emocionante representar al líder de la aldea; sentir el respeto de las personas y la admiración de las demás naciones. Sin embargo nadie le mencionó _las letras pequeñas_ del contrato en dónde decía que también debía permanecer en "calidad de bulto" sentado casi todo el día en ese incomodo sillón. Aburriéndose y asignando misiones sosas a sus subordinados. No renegaba su actual estado de calma y paz, pero a veces un poco de acción no le caía mal a nadie. Sobre todo a un ninja hiperactivo como él.

—Shikamaru. ¿Por qué soy tan desgraciado-ttebayo?

Su consejero alzó una ceja, al mismo tiempo que depositaba una nueva pila de papeles sobre el escritorio. Admitía que tampoco estaba muy a gusto con su situación, aunque le parecía menos problemático que salir a misiones fuera de la villa.

—Podría contestarte, pero sería muy problemático.

Naruto frunció el ceño.

—¿En dónde está la emoción de ser Hokage? ¡Lo único que haces es esperar a que tu trasero quede más plano que el pecho de Sakura-chan!

Nara negó ligeramente. Si la Kunoichi lo escuchara, seguramente estrenarían Hokage más pronto de lo previsto.

—No exageres, Naruto. Sakura podría escucharte.

Ante la mención de la chica de cabellos rosas, el Hokage volteó a todos lados, como si Haruno apareciera en cualquier momento. Agradecía que ella permaneciera en el hospital a esa hora.

—Si tanto te quejas del trabajo. ¿Por qué no consigues un ayudante?

—¿Un ayudante-ttebayo?

—Sí, una persona de confianza, así como Shizune-san era el apoyo de Tsunade-sama.

Naruto pareció meditarlo. Antes pensaba en Sakura para encargarse de dicho puesto, pero la pelirrosa prefirió seguir aprendiendo Ninjutsu medico y trabajar en el hospital. La propuesta de Nara no parecía tan mala idea.

—Puedes poner un anuncio por toda la aldea, pides su currículum y…

—¡No le voy a pedir el "currículum" a nadie-ttebayo! —respondió con la cara roja. No podía creer que su amigo sugiriera semejante cosa, nunca se valdría de su puesto para realizar semejantes cosas obscenas.

Shikamaru rodó los ojos, tratando por todos los medios no dar la media vuelta y salir a ver las nueves muy lejos de su _jefe_.

—No seas un pervertido y mal pensado. Un currículum es un documento en donde puedes saber los datos de la experiencia de una persona. Sus anteriores trabajos y sus puntos fuertes.

—¡Ah! Eso cambia todo —rió apenado, rascándose la nuca—. ¡Entonces hay que hacer la solicitud de inmediato-ttebayo!

Entre más rápido consiguiera un asistente, mas rápido desaparecería ese montón de papeles que le causaban cuestionarse su actual puesto.

.

S&N

.

A su corta edad de veinte años, Sasuke nunca pensó encontrarse en semejante situación. Aparte de estar comiendo ramen -cosa que muy a su pesar, comenzaba a tolerar-, estar sentando a un lado de tan desagradable persona le hacía dudar si su mala cara aún funcionaba. Y al contrario de él, Sai continuaba sonriendo.

—¿Qué haces aquí, copia barata?

—Comiendo contigo, se supone que los compañeros hacen este tipo de cosas.

Uchiha bufó antes de volver a comer fideos. Ni siquiera le apetecía discutir con él. Más tarde le cobraría a Naruto por haberlos puesto en el mismo equipo ANBU. Por muy Hokage que fuera, seguían viviendo en la misma casa, y compartiendo una relación superior de "simples" amigos. Después de su regreso -y estando en un periodo inhabilitado para ser ninja-, pagó su condena. Dos años le costó convencerlos sobre su "rehabilitación" y uno para formar parte del ANBU. Convirtiéndose en guardia personal de Rokudaime.

No obstante sus pensamientos regresaron a la realidad al percatarse de una pequeña hoja de papel con el símbolo del Hokage, ésta permanecía pegada en la pared del local. Frunció el ceño al leerla. ¿Desde cuándo Naruto buscaba ayudante?

—¿Quién estaría tan loco para ser el asistente del dobe? —habló en voz alta, ignorando que Sai seguía ahí.

—Tienes razón, Sasuke-kun —respondió el albino leyendo el mismo papel—. ¿Quién querría estar con Naruto-kun, compartiendo su espacio personal el día completo?

Sasuke alzó una ceja. ¿Qué insinuaba ese blanquecino sujeto? Y como si Sai pudiera leer sus pensamientos, continuó hablando.

—¿Sabías que un alto porcentaje de enamoramientos surge en el ambiente laboral? —siguió sonriendo—. También leí en un libro que las infidelidades son muy constantes en una oficina pequeña, sólo con el jefe y el subordinado. Las relaciones prohibidas son bastante excitan…

Instintivamente, Sai quedó callado al ver el sharingan de Sasuke. Uchiha lo ignoró, posando sus ojos rojos en el anuncio.

¿Un asistente? Eso tendría que verlo.

.

S&N

.

—¡Sasuke!

El nombre de Uchiha en un grito molesto, fue lo último que escuchó una voluptuosa castaña que salió del despacho de Rokudaime. Aún con su ropa más provocativa; minifalda y gran escote, dudaba quedarse con el cargo de asistente. Ver el sharingan a través de los huecos de la máscara ANBU del capitán Uchiha la dejó de piedra. Lástima, le hubiese encantando compartir su área de trabajo con semejante hombre atractivo. Suspiró resignada antes de desaparecer por el pasillo.

Dentro de la habitación, Naruto quiso estampar su cabeza contra la madera de su escritorio.

—Sino dejas de desechar a todos, teme… ¡¿Cómo voy a conseguir un ayudante-ttebayo?!

Uchiha encogió sus hombros, ignorando la pregunta.

—Ninguno parece confiable, dobe.

«Y esa última exhibicionista, menos» pensó. Todos los candidatos -a sus ojos- iban con dobles intenciones. Naruto era muy despistado para no notarlo.

—¿Y según tú, quién es confiable?

—Ninguno —repitió.

Uzumaki respiró profundo.

—No lo quiero para casarme, solo quiero que me ayude con este endemoniado papeleo-ttebayo.

Naruto intentó darse más topes contra su escritorio. ¿En qué momento pensó que Sasuke sería de ayuda? Debió haberlo sospechado desde que -convenientemente- apareció en su despacho para ver las entrevistas. Gracias al anuncio de Shikamaru fue un éxito la convocatoria. Muchas personas de la aldea asistieron. Y uno que otro extranjero, pero por cuestiones políticas quedaron descartados. Pasó un día seleccionando a los mejores candidatos y candidatas, sólo quedando con una lista de diez personas, a las cuales les mandó una notificación. Entre esas personas apareció Neji en nombre de la familia Hyuuga. Ser ayudante del Hokage demostraba varios meritos para dicho Clan, su primera opción fue Hinata, pero la pobre mujer no dejaba de tartamudear frente al rubio. Otros candidatos fueron Shino y la hermana de Kiba, Hana. También la anterior chica voluptuosa, a la que Uchiha ni siquiera dejó dar su nombre y otra persona que seguía afuera.

¡Pero jamás imaginó que Sasuke fuera tan celoso! Según Uchiha, no desconfiaba de él, sino del resto de las personas. Para el moreno, todos tenían dobles intenciones.

—Quiero irme a casa —susurró el rubio, parándose al frente de la ventana, viendo el oscuro cielo.

Uchiha lo miró, quitándose su inseparable mascara de halcón, colocándose tras él y abrazándolo por la espalda. A Naruto no le sorprendió la presión de aquellos brazos. No tardó para dar la media vuelta, quedando frente a frente. Al menos por ese día tan cansado merecía una recompensa. Sonrió, antes de sentir como Sasuke terminaba la distancia, uniendo sus labios. Degustó el sabor iniciando en un suave toque y aumentando la intensidad un segundo después. De solo imaginar que esos labios carnosos fueran probados por otros ajenos, hacía que la sangre de Uchiha hirviera. Pasó de su boca, recorriendo el cuello y marcando esa piel canela con varios _sellos de propiedad_.

Naruto levantó uno de sus brazos pasándolo por su nuca, atrayéndolo y aumentando el contacto. Con el otro aprovechó bajándolo hasta la cintilla del pantalón negro del ANBU. Sasuke quitó la capa de Hokage hasta los hombros, estuvo a punto de hacer lo mismo con el chaleco verde y seguir su camino de besos del cuello al pecho, pero sus acciones se vieron interrumpidas al escuchar unos toques en la puerta.

Cómo despertando de un trance, Rokudaime empujó al capitán. ¡Había olvidado que faltaba una persona por pasar!

Aún con la respiración agitada, el áureo acomodó su chaleco y capa. Pasó una mano por sus desordenados cabellos rubios. Respiró profundo sentándose en su lugar y enviándole una mirada de advertencia a Sasuke. Éste rodó los ojos antes de volver a colocarse su máscara de ANBU, parándose al lado derecho del sillón del Hokage como su fiel guardaespaldas.

—Adelante-ttebayo.

—Buenas noches, Hokage-sama, Uchiha-taichou.

Las maldiciones del mayor fueron interrumpidas por esa voz suave, y las ganas de tortúrala con el Tsukuyomi quedaron frenadas al ver a la persona que ingresó a la habitación. Por primera vez en el día sonrió bajo la máscara.

—Buenas noches, mmm… —Uzumaki leyó el nombre de la última hoja que permanecía con él—. Fujumi Kano-obaasan.

Y ese "Obaasan" sonó como música para los oídos del moreno.

Uchiha Sasuke podría considerarse un completo _celoso reprimido_, pero si el puesto de asistente del Hokage pertenecía a la señora Kano -de cincuenta y un años de edad-, tal vez podría dar su brazo a torcer. Qué mejor que una dulce viejecita "mata pasiones".

Sonrió satisfecho, ya podrían ir a casa y terminar lo interrumpido.

_._

…_**oooO*Oooo…**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Ah! Sasukín que celoso :3, aunque con Naruto, quien no lo seria? XD**_

_**Espero que les gustara, la verdad este fic es para empezar con el "pie derecho" el mes, lo pensaba subir ayer pero por falta de internet no pude ¬¬ **_

_**Como saben Octubre tiene fechas especiales; el cumpleaños de Naru-chan y el día del SasuNaruSasu (23 de octubre para los que no sepan, es una fecha que Celen Marinaiden propuso para estos dos :3) Por eso que intentaré poner a trabajar a mis dedos a escribir rápido y exprimir mi cerebro lo más que pueda XD, para ver si puedo terminar un fic que estoy haciendo para esas fechas n.n**_

_**Mientras aquí les dejo este para comenzar, y espero que me tengan paciencia con las actualizaciones de mis demás historias ._. (estarán en pausa, hasta el 10 de octubre comenzaré a actualizar otra vez n.n)**_

_**Por ahora es todo. Nos vemos y cuídense mucho!**_

_**Y por último, un review? o.O?**_

_**Gracias x leer n.n**_


End file.
